


All We Need is Just a Little Patience

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, background Dean/Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Saving the world deserved a better reward than being locked in the Cage with Lucifer for all eternity.  Castiel has an idea for something he can offer Sam.  If only Dean didn't have the world's worst sense of timing.





	All We Need is Just a Little Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> Written for Another Kiss Meme #13: A kiss we had to wait for

Castiel lay on top of Sam while the two of them caught their breath. Flying out of Hell like a bat out of hell was exactly as dangerous and exhilarating as it sounded, and Castiel needed a minute before he could do anything but recover from the flight. It had been easier on Sam, all Sam had to do was hold on to Castiel, but that didn’t make it easy.

Finally, Sam looked up into Castiel’s eyes. “Are you sure Lucifer and Michael couldn’t follow us?”

“I’m sure. I wish I could have saved Michael, but I couldn’t take the chance of Lucifer getting out. The hole in the Cage was only big enough for a seraph, and I closed it behind me thoroughly. You and I are the only things that went through it.”

“Good. But… why? Why would you take that risk? I knew what I was signing up for, and you agreed with the plan.”

Castiel reached up, stroking Sam’s face. “I said the plan could work, and that if you had the courage to go through with it knowing what your reward would be, it was likely the best solution. I never thought you going to the Cage for eternity was acceptable. You deserve better, and now you have better. Lucifer and Michael are trapped; you’re free.”

“But… why take that risk? What if Lucifer or Michael had found the hole and made it bigger?”

“I took the risk because I love you. I couldn’t say anything before, because of the Apocalypse and not knowing what would happen, but now I can. I love you, and I want to be with you.”

Sam’s mouth fell open, and he stared at Castiel. He’d known Castiel to lie, but since his break with Heaven, he’d been very bad at it. There was no sign of it here. Sam just couldn’t understand. “…Why? Why me? I don’t…”

“You’re the boy who saved the world. When Dean and I had given up, you didn’t. You kept fighting, you came up with the plan, and you executed the plan. Why don’t you deserve love?”

Sam scoffed. “I don’t get brownie points for cleaning up the mess I made.”

Castiel’s eyebrows drew together. “Then why do you get punished for helping to make the mess you cleaned up?”

“I…”

“You deserve to be loved. Weighing your mistakes against your sacrifices and selfless actions? There’s no contest. You’re a good man, Sam Winchester.” Castiel started to kiss him, but his phone rang. He would have ignored it, but Sam turned away. “Hello?”

“Hey, Cas. Picked up some strange activity in Stull, you know anything about it?”

Castiel held back the frustration. “Yes, that was me. I’ll be there soon. You need to see this.”

 

Reuniting Dean and Sam was a beautiful moment, ruined only by Castiel’s impatience to continue his attempts to convince Sam of his feelings. When, finally, Sam was alone and Castiel could go to him… he wasn’t alone long enough for Castiel to become aware of it and get to him. Sam’s shout of “Gabriel?!” was loud enough that Dean, Lisa, Ben, and Castiel all came running.

“Hey guys! Didja miss me?”

“Not really,” Dean said. “Lise, is today Tuesday?”

“Uh… no?” Lisa put an arm around Ben, holding him back. “Who is this?”

“They call me Gabriel.” He waved to Lisa. “Who’re you… wait, no, never mind. I can see Dean all over you. And the kid! Dean’s got a family now?” He turned to Castiel. “How long was I gone? I thought it had only been a couple months.”

“More like four, but not as long as you seem to think.” Castiel stepped forward and hugged Gabriel. “Welcome back. I know you don’t like Heaven, but I don’t like the rumors I’ve been hearing about Raphael. It sounds like he’s lost his mind with Michael gone as well.”

“Yeah, Dad said something about making sure that idiot didn’t screw everything up, I’m on my way up there,” Gabriel said, hugging back. “Dad said you had something more important to do than try to go up against your big brothers again. Something about love saving the universe? Good luck, kiddo.”

“Dad? What, God’s decided to pay attention again now that the Apocalypse is over?” Dean snarled. “Fuck that.”

Gabriel shot him a flat look, matched by Castiel’s glare. “Dad gave you back Cas, and when Cas decided that going to get Sam was more important than riding herd over heaven, he brought me back too. But, hey, if you don’t want Dad’s help, I’m sure he’d be happy to re-kill Cas and throw Sam right back in.”

“Dean, come on,” Lisa said, putting a hand on his arm. “Just… be happy your friend is back, forget whatever your problem with God is?”

“I don’t know that I’d really call him a friend,” Dean grumbled. “Glad you’re back, though.”

 

It took an hour and several bottles of alcohol and bags of candy before the reunion celebration broke up, Lisa putting Ben to bed, Gabe off to Heaven, and Dean to just fall into bed to wait for Lisa. Castiel and Sam went out into the backyard to look up at the stars.

“Cas? That stuff you were saying earlier, in Stull… is that what Gabriel meant about you having more important things to do?”

“I believe so, yes,” Castiel said. “I suppose it’s nice to know that my father approves of my choices and is willing to support them this way.”

“So… you meant it. You meant all of it.”

“Sam, I would never lie to someone about something like this.” Castiel reached out and took Sam’s hands. “Whether you believe yourself worthy of it or not, I love you, and I hope you’ll accept that. Whether you return those feelings doesn’t change mine, only what I do with them.”

Sam ducked his head, not letting himself meet Castiel’s eyes. “I want to, Cas. I mean, it’s not that I don’t. I do. Kind of. I’ve just spent so long believing that you’d hate me for it that it’s going to be hard to just… let that all go. If you’re willing to be patient, to work with me on that, then can I have that kiss that Dean interrupted?”

“Of course.” Castiel reached up, catching Sam’s lips with his own.


End file.
